Broken on the Inside
by quicksilverrose
Summary: Lost memories from Hiei's past are brought back to surface. Who is the girl that's haunting him? Why does he dream about her death? Finished. Might be a sequel if I get more reviews..
1. Angel from my Nightmare

I don't own anything except the computer I'm writing on. Actually my parents own it, and me.Sigh.

"Stop! Leave my mother alone!"

"Ha what are you going to do?"

"Kill you!"

"What? What is that light!"

"No don't ,Honey, you'll kill yourself!"

Hiei shot up in his bed his heart was beating wildly and his breathing was fast, to fast for any normal nightmare, but this nightmare, this one was different. There was a fight and a bright light. Did anyone survive the blast? Why did that girl look like she had wings, was she an angel? He was wide awake now. This was the third dream about that group of people, each getting more violent. This time all of them might have died…not trying to think of anything else Hiei rolled over to slip back into the nightmare.

"Ha! She thought that blast could kill us! Arden where are you? Arden! NO!"

"No…my baby, You KILLED MY LITTLE GIRL!"

"Stop don't use that neither of us will survive!"

"Exactly."

Hiei woke up sweating. The girl was dead, and who was Arden? Did the mother die and that other man did he die too? So many questions were coursing through his head. He knew there was no way he could get back to sleep. He was up for good. He slid out of his bed and slowly opened the door. He didn't want to wake his roommate. Hiei slowly made his way down the stairs. Who was that girl why were those men always after her and her mother? He shook his head hoping it would get rid of the chain of questions. He finally made it to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Ever since Boton brought it back from the States he was hooked. He sat there thinking over everything, the dream, the coffee, even how they got the little m's on M&M's. Yes his brain was so full that he didn't even hear Kurama walk in.

"Hiei would you pass thee coffee?" Kurama asked which caused Hiei to tense only slightly, so slightly even Kurama didn't notice.

"Here." Hiei said in a disgruntled tone. He slumped into a chair at the rickety old table with stains and small burnt marks from a few fights over the food and who got the last of the mashed potatoes. This house always felt like it was closing in on him, actually most buildings felt that way. He always preferred being out side, even in the rain. Hiei stood up and slowly stretched. "No use going back to bed… I'll just head to work." He walked out of the room with thoughts of his dream and the reoccurring actors. His progress to work was slow and by the time he got there Kurama was just walking in. He nodded and sat down at the desk of the all-amazing toddler… Koenma. Wow wonder what the stupid case will be this time. Last time I had to get a cat out of a tree for some little old lady. As he was inwardly complaining over that last mission the rest of the group arrived… Yusuke, Kuwabara, and then the girls.

"Everyone, We have finally located the power known as Hikara. We have the location and its up to you to investigate." Koenma paused and looked at his paper, then as solemn as a two-year old with a pacifier could look he said in an almost whisper, "You must all be careful, we know nothing of the power limitation if there is one, we don't even know if she's a demon or not, and if she should get angry, then, I pity you. That's all, you may go." Koenma got up and waddled off.

"Mom?H-help me. Help? Anyone please?"

"Here we are the Shan-agar Valley." Yusuke said brightly. Hiei just ignored him, this place felt familiar almost too familiar. He followed Yusuke but almost bolted when they got to the site. This is where his dream took place. The building was blown to bits and everywhere there were signs of blood and human or demon flesh. Hiei slowly surveyed the sight this had to be it. The only question was 'Where is the deity?' He moved towards the house as tried sensing for any sign of life.

"Do you feel anything?" Kurama asked Yusuke.

"No but we might as well search for any clues in the wreckage." So the search began. They removed layers of wood and glass. Kuwabara even found a human skeleton (which I might add was cuter than him.)

The search was fruitless until they got to the basement. There was a small bell laying under a slab of oddly tilted wood. Hiei recognized the bell of the young girl who set off the first blast of light. He quickly but unnoticing-ly made his way to the wood and lifted it up to reveal a girl with brown slightly frizzed hair. Her clothes were tattered but you could tell she was wearing a plain skirt and that her shirt was white. Very boring clothes for a so called Deity, thought Hiei. He lifted her up, she was light, not as light as some girls her age but she was definitely not heavy. She was tall though which made it awkward for the short fire demon. He carried her to where the others were waiting. This being couldn't be the deity she had no power showing what so ever and if she wanted to kill those people couldn't she have done it if she was all powerful? Hiei had come in sight of the group and they scurried over. They all wanted to know who this girl was but they wouldn't get any answers until she woke up. Yusuke and one of the girls named Kayko gathered the equipment and took it through the portal. Hiei followed with the strange girl in his arms.

She looked exactly like the girl in his dream, a little dirtier, but the same none the less, but why, why did he see her in his dreams? He took the girl to the hospital wing and dumped her roughly on a bed. "Fox, you watch her, I'm going to get some sleep." Hiei left Kurama with the girl and went to his room in the palace. He took of all his clothes except his boxers, and crawled into his bed. He finally thought that he would get a peaceful night of sleep, but boy was he wrong.

"Mother, where are you going?"

"Hiei, get back in the house she's coming."  
"Why must I stay in the house, Mother?

"For you safety, Now I must go, stay in the house young one."

"Bye, Mother."

"Good-bye."

Hiei rolled over in his sleep and the scene of his dream changed.

"Everyone run!"

"Mother, where are you?"

"Hello there, what are you doing outside at a time as this?"

"Looking for my mother. I lost her."

"I can give you a way so you never loose anything again."

"Really? please help me!"

"Hold still."

"What? Why did you kiss my forehead?"

"You are now the chosen one, cursed with a terrible blessing."

"What-what do you mean?"

"You are the one to bear the Jagan Eye, and save me."

Hieiwas woken by a frantic Kurama. "Hiei come quick there's something you have to see!"

"Coming, Fox." He pulled on his shirt and pants and followed Kurama out to the hall. He finished tying his belt right before they went into the hospital wing. "Is this about the girl?"

"Yes, It's amazing, she just healed herself. I tried everything and so did Yukina, but it didn't work then she stated mumbling about being cursed with a terrible blessing. Actually there was more but I couldn't catch it." Kurama seemed worked up. Hiei soon realized why. The girl had changed, her hair and facial features became sharper. She looked a bit more like a powerful being. Other than that Hiei couldn't care less. This girl was obviously weak. Why keep her around? He sat down and looked at the bell on her wrist. It was old, very old. It was once silver but now it was so tarnished that you couldn't tell if it was even a metal. He slowly untied the bell from her wrist and held it up by the red ribbon it was attached to. He stopped mid air. His jagan eye was sensing something. No, he thought, it's just on high alert from that dream. He put the bell down and stared off into space. That dream awakened long shut out memories off his mother. He remembered the day he met that girl in the village square. Everyone was running around saying that the deity was coming. He had disobeyed his mother and went out side. That night when she saw him she almost fainted. He was going to do great things because of his third eye. Hn. Most likely terrible things.

"Mother?" Hiei jumped. He out right jumped. The girl was awake and slowly sat up. "Where is my mother?" she stood up "Where am I?" Kurama walked over to explain, but she walked over to Hiei, "You look familiar." She peered at his face, she got so close if you did a quick glance you would have sworn they were kissing. "Do you know if my mother survived?"

Hiei glanced away before giving her the terrible news. "Your mother didn't make it. She died after you attacked the men." He was going to move but he was trapped in his chair by the strange girl.

The girl shook her head, like she couldn't accept the news. "She said we only had a little time left together… but I thought…." That was as far as she got she collapsed on the floor, her head in her hands, crying. Hiei looked to Yusuke for help but that was the wrong thing to do. Yusuke had this look of distrust on his face. Great one of his few friends didn't trust him, what did he do now? The girl was trying to quiet down but failing miserably. She finally stopped crying enough to ask a very important question. "Could you point me to the bathroom?" Kurama pointed to a door adjacent to her room.

When she entered the bathroom Yusuke came up to Hiei. "How did you know when the mother died! Did you have something to do with this? This girl is the most powerful being in the 3 worlds and you just flippantly tell her that her mother died! What is wrong with you? Are you completely emotionless?"

Yusuke would have likely ranted on a bit more but Hiei stopped him. He looked over to Kurama who had remained silent. Yeah great support group this team has. "I saw what happened in a dream. It was the third dream I had. I'm pretty sure those guys who were trying to get the girl, offended her and she was being defensive. Her mother died protecting her. She is also a troubled soul, and I don't think she is the power we are searching for." Hiei finished just before the girl came out of the bathroom. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy. 'Too bad I don't have a camera this would be great blackmail' Hiei then asked an important question, more important then the last. "What is your name, Girl?" He sounded almost like a drill sergeant.

"My name is Misha, er Michele, but you can call me Misha." She was obviously nervous, but about what? Hiei really couldn't bother himself about this girl. He turned to walk away but she latched onto him. "Please what is your name?"

"Hn. That is for me to know, and you to find out." With that he left the room and went down the hall to a kitchen that Koenma put in when the team started to have need of staying over night at the palace. "I can't wait to go home, this place is a danger zone." Hiei said to no one in particular.

The kitchen was always clean and neat. The tiles were white, the walls were white everything in there was white except the flowers that were always in a white vase and they were pink. What a great color. Hiei's clothing and hair were a major contrast to the room. He rummaged through the cupboard and found an ancient box of Chex cereal in the back corner. He decided not to chance it and chucked the box over his shoulder. Some poor Ogre would eventually come in to clean the room back to it's perfect whiteness. He sensed a presence behind him and spun around with his sword drawn. There stood the girl, obviously scared out of her whit's. She just stood there and stared at the sword. "Excuse me." he said very much biting back a sarcastic remark about her never seeing a sword before. He was already in hot water with the group.

"Please, what is your name? I would really like to know it. You're the only person that I feel like I know. Please?" She said pleadingly her deep brown eyes searching his. She wasn't going to let his name go.

"My name is Hiei, as if it's any of your business." He went to go out of the room but that wasn't going to happen. Misha's eyes darkened and she let out an almost silent scream and a light emitted from her body, there were the wings, the wings from his dream. He stood there not knowing what to do. As quickly as the wings appeared they disappeared. With their disappearance the flowers blew up and the chairs were obliterated.

Misha sat up and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, but please don't tell anyone, I can't have them know I can't control my powers yet, please?" God did this girl ever shut up? This girl who invaded his dreams with her problems, with her life, couldn't she leave him alone! He pulled her up off the floor and drug her out to the palace gardens. "What- where are we going?"

"To get you to control those powers."

He roughly threw her to the ground and she gasped. "What the heck was that for!" She stood up and glared at him. That stupid idiot didn't even look sorry. Misha stood up as smoothly as she could, which was hard. She was sure her butt was going to be bruised the next day. Hiei looked at her with dull interest. Jeez, what did I ever do to him? Misha dusted off her shirt and tried to ready up for the fight. She shifted her potion trying to make Hiei think she knew what she was doing.

Sadly she had no clue how to fight. What was probably worse was the way she moved to ready herself. It reminded Hiei of an ancient powerful fighting style. This was going to be bad, at least for Misha. Hiei changed his fight plan to a different one. He quickly squared his body and attacked Misha with a full force punch, which of course sent her fly back not into a tree, but through one and onto the ground.

Misha was amazed. She was still conscience. That all change quickly. She looked towards a tree and there, there was her arm. She was disgusted. The lost of blood and limb sent her whirling into darkness. She was going to be into a surprise when she woke up. She wasn't just missing her arm.


	2. Crying

Jess chan- Thanks for reveiwing and I dedicate this chapter to you! I don't own anything, if I did there would be a planet named after me! Hiei was for the first time in his life frightened. Had he just killed the girl they had searched for? He quickly made his way to her jumping over the tree that she knocked down. There he saw something very disgusting. There was Misha's arm as he stepped over the root to pick it up he stepped on something else. He look at it carefully it was small and smoothly cut. A gem attached to a gold chain. He studied it for a second more and deducted that it was missing a piece. He continued over to Misha and picked her up. If this kept up she would have a bed in the hospital wing dedicated to her. Hiei was either fortunate or unfortunate to run into Kurama.

"Hiei what happened?" The kitsune asked with suspicion in his voice.

"I tried to help her control her powers. I thought she knew what she was doing, obviously she didn't." Hiei tried to continue on his way, but Kurama blocked him.

"I'll take her, you should get some sleep, you look like hell." Kurama took Misha's mangled body from Hiei's arms, and started on his way to the hospital wing.

Hiei watched him go with a weird feeling in his stomach. Did the fox have feelings for the girl? Was he going to loose his best friend to a girl who couldn't control her powers. He quickly realized he still had Misha's arm and ran after Kurama to give it to him.

------- The room was dark, but not dark enough to inhibit Misha's sight of the room. Her gaze went to the source of light. The hall door was open and someone was talking to another person. Her eyes felt heavy she couldn't focus. She was trying to keep herself awake. Failure, was the only thought that screamed through her brain as she welcomed the darkness back into her poor mind.

------- "Hiei, I think you should just stay away from her. You are part of the problem, we can't have her getting anymore injuries." Yusuke was laying it thick on Hiei. So what if he accidentally hit the girl to hard, she was weak. He also couldn't forget that she was the reason he never got a good night sleep. She had to go and awaken old memories so he had something else to worry about now that she was safe. He hated this girl. A restraining order would be the perfect thing. No having to talk or look at the pathetic excuse for a demon. As far as he was concerned he couldn't have been happier.

He nodded and walked out of the room right into a lost looking Misha. Her eyes instantly brightened at the sight of him. "Hello Hiei, I'm sorry, I should have told you I had no clue what I was doin' but I wanted you to think I was strong."

" Why would you want that?" Hiei asked coldly, he wasn't suppose to be near her, and vice versa. This girl was too much trouble.

"So you would treat me better." Misha's answer was pathetic, so you would treat me better, ha! Hiei could have laughed in her face. He could never think better of a girl who wasted his life. He thought about it for a moment and came to a conclusion that if it were any girl it would be the girl that had given him the third eye. She gave him power and the ability to find his mother.

Hiei looked up, Misha was still standing there. Looking lost as her normal self. "Hn." Hiei turned and walked away. He had no time for this girl.

-------- Misha watched him walk away, why did he look so familiar? Who was he? She felt like she knew him. She tried to shrug it off but gave up, only one way to get rid of a thought, and that's to train.

Misha turned away from the door and headed to a large open field. She didn't chance going to the training area, someone might see her. She made her way to the middle of the field. Time for warm ups, she lifted her right arm. Weird, it felt different. She looked at her shoulder and saw a long scare. That's when the memories came flooding back. The tree ,the lost arm, everything came back. No wonder Hiei didn't like her, she must of got him in hot water. She concentrated on her arm and the scar disappeared, everything was back to normal. At least she could control some of her powers. She once again lifted her right arm and flung it out to the side. In her hand appeared a whip, but not any normal whip, a fire whip. She picked up a few rocks and threw them into the air. With little effort she hit each rock and each split right in half. Next was working on ice powers. She pulled a few blades of grass out of the field and blow on them. First they floated up and she blew again. Nothing. She tried again, and again, then for a change she tried one more time. She finally got the grass to freeze into grassicles. She smiled, she finally was able to use some ice powers. YAY! She did a little happy dance around in a circle and managed to trip, on one of the split rocks, and fall. "Ow ow ow ow ow." The ground came to her face with a loud 'mmph.' Misha jumped up and glanced around, out of habit, hoping no one was around. "Jeez I'm a klutz sometimes." Misha said as she rubbed her nose where she had grazed it against the ground. She turned away from the direction of the palace and closed her eyes. Her head hurt, all day she had a throbbing feeling in the back of her head. Trying to shut out everything she started to meditate. Her brain slowly relaxed and she hovered above the ground a few inches. The meditation abruptly ended when a out force entered the area. Someone was nearby. She opened her eyes and scanned the area, whoever it was didn't want to be seen. Oddly Misha did not feel endangered by the energy, instead she felt safe like it was a friend from long ago. She sent out her energy to the person, maybe they would recognize her and come out. Oh, how wrong she was though, the mystery energy fled once it perceived her energy.

-------- Hiei had left Misha looking lost and stupid, he could careless about her. He paused after that thought, why did he keep telling himself that he disliked her, why was he trying so hard to convince himself that she was bad news for everyone. He did not know, he just could not understand why he was trying to convince himself when he had others to convince. He would start on that as soon as he was done training. He walked out of the palace towards the training area, but turned of towards a field that he had claimed. He was surprised, but then not quite surprised, when he saw Misha out in his field. Of course she would be here, Hiei thought dryly, she's everywhere else I am. He jumped up into a tree to watch the human mistake practice. She bent over and looked like she was picking something up. Once standing, she did an odd movement with her hands and a whip of fire appeared. Oh wow that's original, a whip of fire, big whoop. He had see things like that before, why not something original like a feather whip, he laughed light thinking of how much damage that could possible cause. He turned his attention back to Misha who threw whatever she picked up into the air. Hiei saw they were rocks, but he also saw her hit every single one of the right at there weakest point so that they split in half. So what if she had good aim, who cares. He was bored, and started to zone off to the dream once again. Why did he dream about the past deity? And that girl who gave him the jagan eye, what had happened to her? He remembered her and what her energy was like. Hiei smiled at the memory, her energy was purple, purest purple. It reminded him of lilacs sweet and beautiful, or of the ocean, right when the waves hit the rocks, playful, but serious. His mind went on to other peoples energies and what they made him think of. Yusuke's was like green tea, good to have, just like Yusuke was a good friend to have. Kurama's oddly didn't remind him of a rose, but of a boy, Kurama was indeed a powerful being, but his energy betrayed him and showed that his mother was the most important person to him. Hiei was going to think about Kuwabara and his being all human stupidity, but he was interrupted by a familiar energy. He knew the energy immediately it was hers, the energy that was reminiscent of lilacs. He turned towards the source, then fled.

-------- Misha returned to her room. She was disappointed, that energy had been close enough to her to see, but she didn't see who it belonged to. She flopped down on her futon and closed her eyes. Her head was spinning, could it be someone from the palace? But who? Her mind was working in overdrive. She had to find out, this person would have been connected to her in some way...She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up. She was going to find out who it was. She ran out to the main living area and stopped right before walking in. Someone was talking. She leaned against the wall and listened...

"-different, I didn't sense any power, thenout of nowhere there was a power stronger than any I ever felt. Do you have any Idea who it might be, Hiei?"

"It's the girl, I found her training out in my field...I can't get away from her, she's everywhere I am!" Hiei sounded angry, very angry.

He started up about something else but Misha wasn't listening. He was the one who was watching her, the one she was searching for... but he couldn't stand her... She didn't know wether to laugh or cry. She slumped down and put her head on her knees. She cried, she found him but he hated her... she wished she never found him at all. She stood up and realized the only way out was through that room, she made a dash for the door, wrenched it open, and ran off to the field and threw herself down, sobbing heart wrenching sobs.

------- Well what did you think... was it Good, bad, or ugly? 


	3. Reconnecting

I do not own YYH, but if I did there would definitely be more Hiei.

**(Hiei and Kurama's POV)**

Hiei and Kurama were startled as the sobbing Misha ran through the room. Hiei looked at Kurama and shrugged. "What you want me to go out there?" Hiei nodded and Kurama sighed, "Fine, I'll go." Kurama stood up and walked out of the room and off toward the field.

**(Misha's POV)**

Misha looked up when she felt a presence nearing the area. She turned to see Kurama standing there looking at her in her misery. She tried to straiten her hair. She had been her only 3 days and now she might have to leave so Hiei wouldn't feel like she was always in his way. She smiled a very forced smile at Kurama. Her heart was hurting so bad...She gave up and started to cry softly. Kurama came over with out saying a word and held her. She held onto him and she let herself cry. Kurama was surprised by how much she was shaking. Her body felt like there was a mini earthquake shaking her. He stroked her hair and gently rocked her.

He couldn't see what Hiei disliked about her. He finally noticed that she fell asleep and he lifted her up. He smiled at her sleeping form. She might not be gorgeous, but she was definitely beautiful in her own way. He was so enwrapped in her beauty that he tripped slightly and woke her. She blinked sleepily and asked in a tired tone, "Kurama, why does Hiei hate me, all I want is to be friends.." with that she fell back into dreamland.

**(Hiei's POV)**

Hiei was waiting for the fox to return for over an hour. He didn't know why he felt a pang of jealousy. The girl was stealing his best friend from him, so why was he jealous of Kurama? He started to pace the room and thought about a lot of things. The main being where Kurama was and what he was doing with Misha. He didn't want to go on that train of thought, because Kurama wouldn't be like that... would he? He was annoyed. He growled, but was startled when out of nowhere he was shushed.

"Hiei, be quiet, Misha is sleeping." Kurama reprimanded him. He laid her on the couch and went off to get a blanket.

"Hn." Hiei stalked over to the sofa where Misha was, angrily he spits out. "You are a pain. You take my best friend away from me. You never leave me alone... but now I know why. I can't believe you are the one I had been searching for. What happened though? You used to be different." Hiei sensed Kurama coming and plopped down into a chair. He finally admitted she was the one he had searched for but now he had another problem... His best friend was moving in on the girl he promised himself he would have. Even though he was only like 7 he never broke a promise. Never. He needed the power she had.

Kurama walked into the room with a black blanket, and gently laid it on Misha. Hiei resisted the urge to growl. As much as he like Kurama, he need this girl and her power... He knew with her power he would be the most powerful being ever.

"Hiei, are you ok? You look like you just ate something sour..." Kurama had noticed Hiei's look of disgust, actually Hiei had been acting strange all day. Kurama smiled trying to be friendly. He had to admit, sometimes Hiei scared him.

"Hn. I'm fine." Hiei said in a low tone. He didn't feel like discussing his thoughts or plans with Kurama. He would have no problem getting the girl, she already liked him.

Hiei looked to Misha then at Kurama. "You like her." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Kurama swallowed. He did like her, but he didn't want to tell Hiei that. "Only as a friend, Hiei, only as a friend." with that Kurama walked out of the livingroom and off to his own room.

**(Unknown evil person's POV)**

"Have we found out where the girl went?"

"No sir, we don't even know if she survived..." came a meek reply.

"She did. NOW FIND HER!" The commander echoed of the walls and ceiling. Quietly the voice added, "She will be my power, then we shall rule the worlds..." There was a faint laugh then all was quiet.

**(Misha's POV )**

Misha woke up happy, but her mood dropped once she saw Hiei and remembered what he said. She wondered why he was out in the livingroom... shouldn't he be somewhere else? He was just sitting there staring off into space. She cleared her throat hoping that he would look up, but it didn't work. So she slid off the couch and went over to the hallway.

Misha went back to her room and flopped on her futon. She needed a shower and some fresh clothes. She unhurriedly made her way to the bathroom, and took a hot shower. There were so many things going through her mind. First was why Kurama came out to get her, actually why anyone came out to get her. She also wondered why She didn't see Yusuke around. She didn't talk to him much but it would be better than being alone.

Her shower ended and she slowly changed into comfortable clothing. She didn't have anything planned for the day and decided to look through the rest of the palace. She laugh 'I haven't been out of this wing except to be at the hospital.' She walked out of her room and headed toward the main room, when Kurama stepped out of his room with his arms full and collided with her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Misha quickly helped him pick up the items he dropped.

"It's fine, nothing broken." He smiled at her and headed off towards the main room talking. "What do you have planned today?"

"Well I haven't been out of this wing except when I was at the hospital, so I decided to explore a bit."

"Well I wouldn't advise going off by yourself, you could get lost." Kurama deposited the items on the table.

"Ok, then you are my official guide!" Misha grabbed Kurama's arm and pulled him out of the main room and down towards the center of the palace. The way there was easy, but in the center of the palace was where Koenma's offices were. There were ogres and tall stacks of paper everywhere. Misha looked mischievously at Kurama and then at a stack of papers. She checked to make sure that no one was watching and used her spirit energy to send a gust of wind throughout the area.

Papers flew everywhere, ogres were yelling and running around trying to gather papers, and Misha and Kurama were hiding behind a pillar laughing hysterically; All of this stopped when Koenma walked into the room. "Is that Koenma?" Misha asked.

"Yes that's him." Kurama nodded as he answered. Misha was about to say more but Kurama put his hand over her mouth so Koenma wouldn't find them.

"George! What happened here?" The toddle sized Koenma yelled. If one looked closely you would have sworn steam was coming out of his ears.

Kurama slowly pulled Misha down a hallway, the whole time keeping her mouth covered. He finally let go once they were a safe distance away. "That would have been bad if he caught us." he declared trying to be stern.

"Oh give it up, Kurama, you were laughing too." Misha said with her lower lip out. They both laughed heartily at her remark.

"Come, Misha, Let me take you to the courtyard." He took her hand and pulled her down the hallway they were hiding in.

"Kurama slow down! Your pulling my arm off." Misha was running to keep up with him.

"Here it is." Kurama pushed Misha through a small ash door that was gilded with gold. He waited for 2 minutes before walking away. " I hope she forgives me.

**(Misha's POV and slightly Hiei's)**

"Kurama!" Misha pounded on the door. She turned to look as his so called courtyard. It was horrible looking, the ground was torn apart there was nothing but dirt blowing around. 'It's a wasteland' she thought shivering. Then a shape melded out of the blowing dirt. She shielded her eyes. There were 2 other figures behind it. She slowly moved closer and found Hiei, Yusuke, and a very ugly human... That must be Kuwabara.

"Guys what's going on?" Misha run up to them. "Guys?" She was scared.

"We are ordered by Koenma to test your powers." Misha looked at them mortified. She could barely use her powers. She looked at Yusuke hoping he was joking. He held his head down. Hiei wouldn't even look at her.

"I-I don't think that 3 on 1 is fair..." She backed up slowly until she reached the wall. She froze, Watching them as they slowly stalked closer.

With out warning Yusuke attacked with his spirit gun. Misha dodged but wasn't fast enough and it hit her wrist. Kuwabara brought out his spirit sword and Misha had to try to summon a stone shield to stop him. That didn't work either. She had a slice across her thigh. She knew Hiei was next she slowed and straitened up.

Something snapped within her. Her brown eyes flashed and changed to a deep green. Her hair grew until it was past her knees. She lifted her hand and in a silent word summoned all the light into her palm.

She threw the light ball at the group. It exploded. Yusuke and Kuwabara were down on the ground but Hiei still stood there. A light glowing around his neck.

"Hiei... you- you stole my necklace!" She stood there in disbelief. Hiei looked unconcerned. Misha sunk onto the ground. Anger boiled inside her. The wings that Hiei had seen before were brought forth she was completely changed her face was dark and sharp, her body was more defined. She looked almost exotic.

"Hiei you will pay for you insolence to me. I gave you power, but now I will have to punish you for your betrayal" Her voice was hollow and echoed. It made Hiei back up but he didn't know that he was screwed either way.

Misha lifted both hands screaming as the power built up inside of her. The ground underneath Hiei shifted and giant rocks were broken out from under him. He jumped dodging the rocks flying out of the ground. The rate her power was increasing could kill anyone including her. He ran at her and threw her to the ground.

The light stopped, the necklace cracked, The area around them disappeared, and they were thrown into Misha's memory. Flashes of her memory came and went. When she was six she was chosen to train as the deity. Her father dying trying to save her. Misha meeting with a certain fox demon, Yoko Kurama. The last flash of memory was of the girl giving Hiei the Jagan eye.

The images stopped and Hiei was back in a very familiar village. The village he lived in long ago. He looked around no one noticed him. He tried to talk to someone, but they didn't notice him. Great they can't see or hear me.


	4. Sno cones and S'mores

Ok well next chappie is up...yes I redid it so please read it again. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and I promise to keep writing if you keep reviewing

**(Last time)**

The images stopped and Hiei was back in a very familiar village. The village he lived in long ago. He looked around no one noticed him. He tried to talk to someone, but they didn't notice him. Great they can't see or hear me.

**(Scene change)**

Oh! Where the heck is Hiei!" Misha turned around in a circle. She was back in a village that seemed vaguely familiar, she stopped and thought about it. Realization slowly dawned on her, this was Hiei's village. 'Oh...this isn't good...he can see my memories!' She ran off to find him.

**(Back to Hiei)**

"This is odd... unless I'm stuck in the onna's memory...that baka, getting people stuck in a place they never want to see again." Hiei walked through his village to the one place he shouldn't his home.

**( Back to Misha)**

Misha knew that Hiei would be stupid enough to go back to his house. She had to stop him. This memory he couldn't see. Running at her full speed (Which is really, really fast.) she got to the house the moment Hiei came around from the other side.

"Hiei! Hurry come with me!" Misha stuck out her hand but Hiei ignored her and looked towards his house.

A strong wind started to blow, Hiei couldn't feel it but her could tell by looking at the trees. The sky darkened so that the only light came from two lone figures coming down the road. A boy and girl hand in hand. Laughing and singing, they noticed no one but each other.

The light that the children emitted, was clouded when the boys mother saw them, then disappeared and the world's light was returned. The young boy's mother, interrupting the two, ran out and took the boy away from the girl. "I told you to stay away from my son!" she pulled the boy behind her. "I want you to stop telling him lies! Lies about being able to go back home! You don't understand anything about him and his past!" The woman cried out in anger.

"Mother, she doesn't lie. She showed me everything, the cave where the treasure lays, and the old tree that is her home. She and her mother are the protectors of the land!" The black haired boy calmly explained. That boy Hiei recognized was him. His younger version stood up to his mother.

"Silence! How could you defy me! I took you in when no other's would! I gave you food and a home. What has this girl given you but trouble?" She pulled the young Hiei further away from the girl and started on her. "You Miho Niwa! You leave my son alone. He doesn't need you to get him in trouble." Hiei's mother slapped the girl.

"Mother stop!" The younger and older Hiei yelled in unison, both with anger seeping through their voice. The young Hiei ran to Miho. "She has given me something more than trouble!" he took off his headband and pointed to the third eye. "She gave me power, she gave me a future. I won't let you hurt her."

Hiei's mother turned to the girl. "You! You gave him the sacred third eye? Ha! A mere child." She turned to her son. "You must believe me Hiei, she lies about your eye, you are to do great things, but not by her."

Hiei's so-called-mother turned back to Miho, "You must not be allowed to spread these lies, you will pay, just like your mother did so long ago."

"My mother was not harmed by you so called justice system, I did not allow it." Miho's light brown hair was swaying back and forth.

"STOP! You lie, you mother is dead, but you still tell Hiei that she is there?" Hiei's mother was yelling in frustration. "I am sick of lies from you! Now you die!" She pulled a sword out of her robe and slashed at the oddly still girl.

Luckily for Miho young Hiei jumped in front of his so-called mother, stopping the sword with his hands. "How could you? Hiei, I risked banishment by taking in a child like you!" The woman screeched.

"Stop." Misha spoke up, the memory faded from view. She turned to Hiei, "I'm sorry, but you can't see the rest of it." She slowly walked into the darkness, paused and looked back at Hiei as if asking if he was coming.

"Why can't I see the rest of it?" Hiei stood rooted to the spot. His glare was intense, he reminded Misha of a misbehaving toddler.

"You do not need to see what happened to me, now come with me unless you want to be stuck in my mind." Misha was no longer smiling, any light that was in her eyes was replaced with pain and misery.

Hiei decided that he wouldn't push his luck and followed her. "Why didn't you stop the memory earlier?"

"I didn't have enough power to stop it right away." Misha slowly opened a portal and waited for Hiei to go through. Sweat beaded on her forehead. "Hurry Hiei I can't keep the portal open for long.

Hiei paused. He waited just a little too long and Misha collapsed. The portal shimmered and closed. The darkness was pushed away by the previous memory that flashed towards them. Hiei grabbed the unconscious Misha and pulled her towards him. Lifting her on to his back he prepared for the memory.

The memory picked up where it left off.

"Hiei go to the house." His mother pushed him of towards the village they were still standing outside of. "Go." Her face cold as ice, she stared at him till he slowly walked back to the village.

"Niuki. Why do you doubt the power of my family?" The small Miho asked Hiei's mother. (FYI it's said knee-you-key.)

"Don't speak to me." Niuki grabbed Miho's hair and took her into the village square.

"Let go!" Miho struggled, here calm demeanor gone.

Niuki stopped once she was in the center of the village square. She pulled Miho of the ground by her hair and declared "Long have we suffered from the wrath of the Niwa family. Today we sacrifice one of them to the gods so that we may show them they are in control!"

The crowd cheered, all knowing that the family had at one time oppressed them.

"Please," Miho said as a small child would ask for help. "Let me go?" Her voice was shaking.

Niuki ignored the child's pleas and pulled out her sword. "Today it ENDS!" She pulled the sword back behind her head and slashed. The sword never hit.

The young Hiei screamed out and that is when the new power was found and embedded forever into his being. He found his power, "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Niuki and several of the surrounding villagers were killed instantly. Miho stared as the dark dragon left her alone and destroyed the villagers.

"Hiei, it is time, I am sorry," Miho smiled a bittersweet smile, while she paused, pain never leaving the young girls eyes. "but it is time for us to part, leave the village, Hiei. Leave the village and one day we will meet again." Miho's voice was ancient sounding, as if she knew all but would tell only what was needed. The light that had surrounded them in the beginning surrounded them again as they hugged one last time and parted, each crying in their own way.

The memory stopped there. Hiei slid Misha of his shoulders. She was the only person he had left... the only on he ever tried to save (other than his sister, but she isn't currently in this story.) He hugged her limp form, showing more emotion than he would ever allowed himself to.

**(Scene change)**

Misha stared at Hiei as her powers failed her. Her last thought was, 'Please don't let the memory come back.' The darkness quickly rushed upon her. She knew nothing other than her own thoughts, which formed themselves to meaningless dreams.

The first was of Kurama and Hiei sitting on a bench. Hiei was staring at a snow cone that Kurama had. Hiei reached around Kurama and tapped him on the shoulder. Kurama looked away and Hiei stole the snow cone. The moment Hiei went to take a lick the snow cone tried to eat him.

Misha may have thought that dream was weird but by far it was the second dream. Yusuke was covered in chocolate and Kurama and Hiei were attacking him with giant gram crackers and marshmallows, chanting "S'mores, S'mores!"

The pointless dreams faded and Misha slowly returned from the meaningless journey into darkness.

--------------------------

"Misha?" Hiei held the unconscious girl in his arms. He shook her lightly in hope of waking her up. He plopped her on the ground and sat waiting for what ever was next, but what was he never expected, for another person had entered her mind and now Hiei was the one who had to protect her.

----------------------------------

Ok that's all for now, but can you guees who just enter the mind of Misha/Miho? And why did Miho change her name? find out next time... 


	5. So that's who Kurama is!

All right... I'm back and worse then ever... did I just say that? Oh well. Guess who's learning to drive? I am. Not that, that has anything to do with my story. I would once again like to thank everyone who reviewed on that last chapter which was 'Stacie.' Thank you. God people is it that hard to his a button and say oh this, this, and this? Sorry. anyway onward.

Last time

Misha stared at Hiei as her powers failed her. Her last thought was, 'Please don't let the memory come back.' The darkness quickly rushed upon her. She knew nothing other than her own thoughts, which formed themselves to meaningless dreams.

The first was of Kurama and Hiei sitting on a bench. Hiei was staring at a snow cone that Kurama had. Hiei reached around Kurama and tapped him on the shoulder. Kurama looked away and Hiei stole the snow cone. The moment Hiei went to take a lick the snow cone tried to eat him.

Misha may have thought that dream was weird but by far it was the second dream. Yusuke was covered in chocolate and Kurama and Hiei were attacking him with giant gram crackers and marshmallows, chanting "S'mores, S'mores!"

The pointless dreams faded and Misha slowly returned from the meaningless journey into darkness.

----

"Misha?" Hiei held the unconscious girl in his arms. He shook her lightly in hope of waking her up. He plopped her on the ground and sat waiting for what ever was next, but what was he never expected, for another person had entered her mind and now Hiei was the one who had to protect her.

A boy, no older looking than Misha, was standing watching Hiei. No one moved, the air was dead. Hiei felt nothing, it was almost a dreamlike state. As if an instinct he pulled Misha closer. He recognized this boy, this boy with wild blonde hair and evilly cruel purple eyes. It was Arden, the boy who supposedly died when Misha blew up the house.

Slow and noiseless, the boy seemingly glided towards Hiei. A cold feeling settled around Hiei and Misha. The closer Arden came the colder and emptier the dark space became.

"Ahhh, I see you found my woman." A drawling voice declared. Arden's purple eyes bore into Hiei's. "If you would be so kind to hand her over."

"Does it matter if I hand her over to you, we are in her conscience, you won't have the real Misha." Hiei readied himself to attack. He needed this girl with all the power... no one else could have her.

A laugh that sounded almost like a bark echoed in the empty area. "She told you her name was Misha?" another laugh, "Her real name is Miho, Miho-

"Miho Niwa, the one who gave me this!" Hiei pulled off his bandana, there was the sign that long ago Miho planted on his forehead. The Jagan eye. He smirked at the man.

"Who- Who are you?" Arden's voice was shaky but he quickly steadied it.

"I, Arden, am Hiei." he mentally laughed when Arden jumped.

"How do you know my name?" His voice was like ice water.

"Does it matter?" There was movement in Hiei's arms. Misha was waking up.

The groggy girl moaned in pain. She feebly sat up at locked her eye's on Hiei. "You! Oh you are so lucky I didn't-" Hiei put his finger to her lips and moved her head so she could see Arden. She gasped.

"Ahhh, my lovely butterfly was woken up. I think it's time I took you home!" His voice grew hard at the last few words.

"Hiei...-god I'm gonna kill myself-... Hiei, I need you to fight him, I can't." Misha asked, and to her surprise Hiei smirked.

"I'd be glad to show this idiot what I can do when someone pisses me off." Hiei dropped her and stood glaring at Arden.

"Ahhh and here I thought you were a man, but the girl has you whipped!" He laughed, but Hiei could tell he was worried.

"What do you want with Misha and-" Hiei was cut off.

"Her name is Miho, not Misha!" Arden's eyes were filled with hate. "The name Misha is a dog's name!"

"Well then she's a good little dog." Hiei sarcastically shot back.

Arden stepped back as if disgusted and Hiei took this chance to attack. He pulled out his katana and ran straight at Arden's abdomen. To Hiei's distaste Arden lightly side stepped the attack and kicked Hiei as he went by.

"There's no use boy! I am a demi god, and with Miho's powers she and I will rule this world and all the others." Arden let out an ominous laugh and kicked Hiei.

Hiei was flung across the empty space. He stood up, blood flowing out of his mouth. "This isn't over." He slowly rubbed his forehead causing the third eye to open. "You can't have her anyway, she's mine." Hiei told him with a dark voice.

"What ever you say, your Exileness." Arden hit Hiei where it hurt, how did he know that he was the forbidden one?

"Die." Hiei said calmly and let out the dragon of the darkness flame, but this time the black dragon was not alone, with it was a white dragon. Hiei turned and Miho was standing awkwardly staring at the dragons.

"Did you-?" Hiei didn't ask the full question when he heard Arden scream he knew it was Miho.

"Let's go Hiei, and once we get back... you are so dead." Miho's happy demeanor had returned.

Once again a portal opened and Hiei quickly climbed out. Miho came soon after and they found themselves in the middle of an empty battle arena.

Miho turned to Hiei and smiled. "Hold still." She wiped blood from his lip but the grabbed his neck. "Hiei I need you to promise not to tell anyone! Understand?"

Hiei nodded and she let him down. "Why didn't you tell us you real name?"

"I forgot it..." Misha looked very upset. "I had hidden those memories away, so I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Oh." Hiei's face was blank and he asked her, yet, another question. "Miho how did you know Yoko?"

"Haha. I met him when we both tried stealing the Emrial necklace- the one you stole from me- I was a better thief and he was caught ,and probably killed, but I luckily got away." She paused, "Hiei don't call me Miho, just call me Misha, I want to have good memories with this name."

"What?" Hiei asked. His confusedness plastered on his face.

"Like I would tell you!" Misha laughed, grabbed Hiei's arm, and pulled him back towards the stupid door Kurama had previously thrown her through. " Remind me to hurt Kura- oh my god- Yoko Kurama! There is no way, omigosh there is!" Misha finally had connected the dots. "Man now I feel stupid... don't you say anything, Hiei.

Hiei had opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He let Misha drag him back through the door and into the oh so wonderful, oh so stupid palace. "Can I speak now?" He asked her in a bored tone, which meant he was just being a jerk.

"What? Oh...shut up." She pulled him all the way through the palace and back to the field she first felt his power in.

"Why are we here?" Hiei asked.

"Because you had stolen my necklace and now it's broken." Misha had an evil smile on her normally innocent face. "I will give you ten second to run and hide after that you are dead meat."

Hiei laughed. "You think I'm scared?"

"Hiei I gave you the dragon, do you think that there might be somewhere in me, an untapped power waiting for me blow you up with?"

Hiei laughed once again. "Fine I'll play along with your foolish game." He turned and ran.

Misha laughed. 'Does he think I'm actually going to count?' She ran after him and into the forest, not even thinking of what was wait for her in there.

----

Ok that was short but not ash short as that last chapeter. Please review I'm begging you:D 


	6. Crying over stupid things

Ok I'm back, I think there is going to be like only one more chappi after this so pwease review!

Last time

Misha laughed. 'Does he think I'm actually going to count?' She ran after him and into the forest, not even thinking of what was wait for her in there.

-----------

"Hiei? Are you in here?" Misha asked in a mocking voice.

"No, little one, but I am..." Misha froze at the sound of the voice.

"Wh-who are you?" Misha turned around searching for the owner of the horrible sounding voice.

"I am Aghan, king of this forest." A spider like creature let itself down out of the trees. "And who are you my scrumptious little girl?"

"I am Misha..."

"No! Not what you are called but who you are!" The spider like man yelled out.

Misha's demeanor changed, her normal brown eyes flashed gold. "Do you really want to know who I am?" Her hair started getting longer and turned a white color. "If I tell you who I am you will die." Her skin began darkening and she soon had a foreign look to her.

"I am Hikara! I am your god!" She yelled to Aghan and sent a whirl of energy no larger than a pea at him. It exploded on contact and killed the spider-man instantly. "HAHA you thought I was some weak demon. Sad is the day anyone doubts my power." Her voice was low and throaty.

_**(Some where else in the forest)**_

Hiei ran into the forest, not looking where he was going. He knew that Misha probably wouldn't hurt him, but why test her. She sometimes had enormous amounts of luck in which she could probably kill him.

"Hn. She'll never find me." He stopped and climbed into a tree. He leaned back against the tree, a mistake that would have costed him dearly.

There in the tree was a spider demon. Hiei didn't have time to react, the spider-man caught him in it's silk and tied Hiei up. Hiei was left lying on his stomach looking down to the forest floor.

That's when he heard a voice. "Hiei? Are you in here?" Oh no it was Misha.

The spider answered. "No, Little one, but I am..."

Misha looked around. Still talking to the spider. Slowly the spider let itself down and stood in front of Misha.

"And who are you my scrumptious little girl?"

"I am Misha..."

"No! Not what you are called but who you are!" The spider like man yelled out.

Misha's demeanor changed, her normal brown eyes flashed gold. "Do you really want to know who I am?" Her hair started getting longer and turned a white color. "If I tell you who I am you will die." Her skin began darkening and she soon had a foreign look to her.

"I am Hikara! I am your god!" She yelled to Aghan and sent a whirl of energy no larger than a pea at him. It exploded on contact and killed the spider-man instantly. "HAHA you thought I was some weak demon. Sad is the day anyone doubts my power." Her voice was low and throaty.

Hiei watched on in horror, so this was the diety? Misha had grown taller, her silver-white hair went down to her waist, and her skin tanned and marks like tattoos formed on her arms and face.

He wriggled slightly and ended up rolling of the tree branch. It just must be his lucky day. Falling into Misha's memory and getting attacked by Arden, Try to be eaten by a spider, and now falling out of a tree, what next?

The deity heard the noise and turned just in time to see Hiei hurtling towards the ground. As nimble as a deer she caught him the moment before impact.

"What do we have here?" Hikara asked. "A poor boy about to be eaten?" She tore the silk webbing that Hiei was in and threw him to the ground.

"Misha how did you, I mean, that attack...?"

"Ah. So you know my human counterpart." Hikara looked off far away. "This is the first time I have been out in a while." She turned back to Hiei, and lifted her arm. There on her wrist was a bell, the bell Misha had on when she first came here.

"You see this." She pointed at the tarnished old bell. "This has belonged to every deity before me. My mother... my grandmother, all the way back to the beginning of every thing."

"What about Misha..." Hiei voiced quietly.

"Oh she is still me... or should I say I am her. In this form though I'm known as Hikara. It is the deity name." Hikara explained.

Hiei nodded, not fully getting it, but the main part of it at least. "Alright.. Well I need the Misha version of you back."

"Ok." Hikara nodded, "Hiei?"

"What."

"I know you have other bell, don't lose it. I can be used against me." Hikara closed her eyes and slowly changed back to Misha.

"So what is so great about this old piece of junk?" Hiei pulled the bell out of his belt and dangled it in front of Misha.

"That old piece of junk can control Hikara." She swung at the bell but missed by a millimeter. "Hiei I need that bell."

"I think it's safer with me, you lost your necklace and bell to me."

"That's right, my necklace." Misha pounced on Hiei. She touched his forehead and he froze, ice surrounding his body.

"Misha!" Kurama had come out of the palace and into the forest looking for them.

"How did you find us?" Misha asked slowly removing the bell from Hiei's frozen hand.

"Well I sensed Hiei's power and... What did you do to Hiei!" Kurama walked over to the frozen Hiei and tapped it with his finger. The ice broke and a very cold Hiei dropped to the ground.

"Never do that again..." he huddled up on the ground, shivering.

"Uhhhh... oops." Misha offered weakly. She smiled... "Race you guys back to the palace."

"Don't change the subject!" Hiei yelled, but only to wind for Misha was off.

"Well... Hiei...EAT MY DUST!" Kurama yelled very out of his normal character.

"Kurama?" Hiei stalled for a second and then took off after his two racing friends.

The group of friends met back up at the palace. Misha was of course the first one there and laughed at Kurama for being beaten by Hiei.

"Didn't you think I was faster than him?" Hiei asked angrily, which caused Misha to laugh so hard she cried.

Kurama stood there smiling and blushing in embarrassment. Misha slung her arm over his shoulder and started him toward the castle. "Kurama, I need to have a little heart to heart talk with Hiei." She pushed him through the gate.

"What do you want?" Hiei had jumped up into a tree, remembering his icy prison.

"Hiei, do you like me?" Misha asked with a strait face.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Hiei asked trying to change the subject.

"I want to know..." she paused then continued in a whisper, "I need to know why Arden and you are fighting over me. Is it for my power? Or something else... Why do you like me?" Her eyes were glassy with tears.

Hiei wouldn't look at her, he couldn't. "What makes you think we were fighting over you?"

"I don't know it's just what you said...I thought..." Misha was then fighting back tears. "Ph, just forget I said anything." She turned away and slowly made her way back to the palace and into a white kitchen where everything was spotlessly white except for a vase with now yellow flowers.

"I'm an idiot." Misha sat down in a chair and thumped her head on the table.

"Why would you say that?" Misha looked up and there was Yusuke.

"Wow, long time no see. Where have you been?" Misha faked a smile

"I've been on a mission... so why are you an idiot?" Yusuke changed the subject back to Misha.

"Hold on. Did this mission include Keiko?" Yusuke blushed. "I knew it."

"I asked her if she would ever think of marrying me, she told me as soon as I get an A+ on a test she would think about it."

"So that was a no." Misha looked at him.

"It was until I got a 100 on my goldfish story." Misha's mouth dropped.

"Goldfish story? Actually don't tell me I don't want to know." Misha stood up and stretched. "Well I'm gonna go." She left the room to Yusuke yelling that she never told him why she was an idiot.

Misha stopped behind a pillar and slumped down to the floor. 'Stupid, I am absolutely stupid. Hoping that Hiei liked me. I am a stupid idiot.'

"You need to think quietly, or some unlucky telepathic will pick up your brain waves." Hiei was there and he slumped down beside her. "This is something I never will do again. And you will never tell anyone what is was." Hiei leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you for saving me."

"No, Hiei." Misha whispered. "Thank you for saving me..." She looked away fighting back tears the threatened to make her look like a baby.

Hiei slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. "I thought about you a lot after we left each other. I didn't think I would ever see you again."

Misha leaned into Hiei and cried softly. "You are the worst person I know. You make me cry over the dumbest things."

Hiei laughed a watery laugh. They sat there for about thirty minutes before Hiei realized Misha was asleep. He leaned back against the pillar, and looked up at the dark blue ceiling. "Why do you do this to me, I thought I would never feel this way about anyone and yet her I am with you..." Hiei stroked her hair. "I lied to you. Earlier today I was scared of feeling any emotion. I'm sorry."

Hiei sat there waiting for Misha to wake up. Finally his butt fell asleep and he woke her up. "You need to move." he shoved her off his lap and stood up.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to take up your time and I.. Hiei what are you looking at?" Misha wiped her face. "Did I get it?"

"No." Hiei smirked.

"Get it off." Misha sternly said. Hiei smiled evilly and grabbed Misha's wrist. "Hiei! What are you doing?"

"Hold still." Hiei stood very close to Misha and rubbed her bottom lip. She shivered.

"Did you get it?" Misha fidgeted.

"Yes." Hiei did something completely unexpected. He kissed her, not softly either. He kissed her as if he was trying to ger 11 years of loneliness out.

Once Hiei let go, Misha bolted. She ran back to her room and locked the door. She was confused. He said he didn't like her... what was going on! She flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Her window was thrown open. There was a tall cloaked figure. "Hello, Butterfly. I've missed you."


	7. Love matters most: Last chapter

Last time when we were all young and happy. There was a tall cloaked figure. "Hello, Butterfly. I've missed you."

-------------now---------------

Hiei stood in the hall dumbfounded. Had she not been thinking that she wanted him to like her? He slumped back down and banged the back off his head against the pillar. What was he going to do?

He decided to go and talk with her. Brilliant little fire demon isn't he? He slowly made his way to her room trying to figure out how he was going to explain that little showing of emotion. Luckily, when he walked into the room there was the man who had caused all this, Arden. Well I didn't say what kind of luck it was now did I?

"Hiei!" Misha was pinned on her bed by Arden.

"Why you..." Arden stood up and stared at Hiei with a passionately loathing look in his eyes.

"You think you can beat both of us?" Hiei leaned against Misha's door frame.

"No so I will just send Miho, back home." Arden snapped and a light surrounded Misha. "Unless you can stop me."

Hiei made no sound he just ran with his katana at Arden's stomach.

"Now, now. Where's the fun in that. Crimson Flood!" Hiei stopped mid leap. Pain erupted from his stomach.

"Arden no you'll kill him!" Misha couldn't move. Realization dawned on her. Arden had found her bell when he had first fought Hiei.

"Ah, my Littler Butterfly." Arden kissed her cheek, which caused Misha to squirm.

"Hiei! Please I need you! He has the bell. Some one help. Hiei's dying! Kurama!" Misha screamed at the top of her lungs so that no one in human would could have missed her.

Hiei slowly lifted his head. This man was taking what was his. He didn't stand up but he hurled his sword at the demon's wrist. The wrist with the bell tied around it. Of came Arden's hand and off came the bell Misha was let go and she quickly grabbed the bell.

"Hiei." Misha next ran over to the still body on the floor. "No. NO!" Tears streamed down her face she looked up at the ceiling. Her lips formed soundless words. A small blue ball of light went out of Misha's chest and into Hiei's. Slowly Hiei's body began to move.

"Misha?" Came the weakest whisper ever heard.

"I'm here..." She hugged him trying to be careful not hurt him. "Hiei I need you." She looked back to Arden. "Dragons of the flame." The light and dark dragons swirled around her.

Arden froze in fear then disappeared. Hiei looked up at the girl holding him. He had died. He knew it. He had died and seen Misha give him some of her soul. He owed her his life. He opened his mouth to speak but Misha spoke first.

"Hiei, I- thank you for saving me." Misha bit her lip. She wanted to tell him everything, how confused she was from him. That she loved him. Everything.

Hiei stood up his head just clearing Misha's shoulders. With out a word he walked out to the door and opened it. "Misha," He turned his head. "You won't understand how much I hate you."

Her face fell. Here was the truth what he felt she nodded and forced out a smile. " I'm sorry but I'll try to understand."

"That's not what I meant, baka." Hiei just stayed by the door. "I hate you because you make me crazy. I never know how to act around you."

"What?" Misha looked up with the look of misunderstanding mixed with a bit of hope.

Hiei mumbled something and turned away.

"I'm sorry would you repeat that I couldn't hear?" Misha stepped closer to him

"I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT! I have no clue why except when ever I'm near you, you make me crazy!" Hiei stood with his back to her.

"Hiei I had no clue!" A voice came from the hallway. There was Kurama.

"Not you, Fox, the girl. Are you gay?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"No, but you kind of scared me when you yelled that and I was walking down the hall."

Hiei looked back at Misha and she was smiling with her head turned to the floor. Tears flowing freely. "Why are you crying now?" Hiei asked in a pissed tone. He had just confessed that he felt the stupid little emotion called love.

"I love you too." Misha calmly stated. Hiei almost fell back. Nothing in his life had every gone right. He had been exiled, lost his childhood friend, almost gone to prison, and almost been eaten by a spider-demon. He stood there his brain not believing what she said.

It didn't last long Misha had her arms around him and Kurama was awwing, even though he had, had feeling for Misha also.

Hiei pulled her off him. "Hold on." He turned to Kurama and pushed him out of the room.

--------------------------

Kurama let Hiei push him out of the door. He was sad, he had liked Misha, but he was happy Hiei never had anyone who loved him. He wondered aimlessly through the palace. What now? He was deep in thought about Hiei and Misha that he bumped into a blue-haired girl.

"Oh Kurama!" The girl's bubbly voice brought comfort to the depressed red head. "Hey, I'm on a lunch break, wanna grab a bite with me?"

"Sure Boton, I'd love that." Kurama took his friend;s hand and they went down to the infamously white kitchen with yellow flowers.

"Kurama? I have a confession." So started the friendship that grew into so much more between the two friend.

-----------------------

Hiei and Misha spent a long time in the bedroom, catching up with what had happened. Slowly Hiei and Misha had made their way into the bed. Hiei bit her next with his fangs. (Bonus question: who reading this knew Hiei had fangs?) He marked her as his. Never had he been more sure of anything, except maybe that black was his favorite color.

Hiei and Misha slowly made their way out of bed and down to the White kitchen. What they saw there surprised them. The kitchen was no longer white but very much purple and brown. "What happened!" They yelled in unison.

"Uhh... We had a pb&j fight..." Boton crawled out of a cabinet, after that the fridge door opened and there covered with Jelly was Kurama.

"I win!" Boton gleefully clapped her hands.

"It's not over yet." Kurama picked up a 5lb jug of peanut butter.

"Uhhh... we're leaving." Misha pulled Hiei out of the kitchen.

Hiei let her drag him out to the courtyard in the center of the palace. She let go off his arm and walked over to a fountain. Hiei waited, thinking she was going to say something but nothing was said.

"Hn." Hiei sat down on a bench and watched Misha play with the water in the fountain. "Did you want something or may I go back and show Kurama how to throw peanut butter correctly?"

"Throw peanut butter correctly...I don't want to know do I?" Misha asked and Hiei shook his head in response. "I'm sorry, in advance for what I have to tell you. When I gave you some of my soul, so that you could survive, it made you stronger. -Don't say anything yet- I gave you powers that not even I can harness with out great concentration. Hiei you have to be careful, these powers can kill you."

Hiei remained quiet he was going to say that making him stronger was fine with him, but powers that could kill who ever uses them is a waste of powers. He cracked his fingers than lazily said. "Teach me."

"I'm glad you saw it- WHAT! You want me to teach you to use these powers!" Misha took a step back, and clutched her chest. Hiei about gave her a heart attack.

"Did I stutter?" Hiei asked his face blank. Misha had a feeling that he needed to have some sense smacked into him. She slapped him and stalked away, mutter angrily about how stupid men with power and no knowledge about it were.

Hiei stared at her. He had confessed his love to her yes, but that didn't give her the right to hit him! He ran up after Misha and grabbed her shoulder. "Never hit me." He was very close to her face. His eyes were red very red. Misha wriggled slightly and ended up with a tighter hold on her shoulder. Hiei leaned into towards her. "Are you scared yet?"

Misha swallowed and nodded her head slightly. Hiei still moved closer his hold on Misha was like a prison. No longer did his hold hurt, but all the same he wouldn't let her go. "Pity you frighten so easily." He let her go and walked away.

"Hiei you are so insensitive!" Misha fumed.

"What and you aren't being just a bit insensitive?" Hiei calmly stated, which infuriated her.

"How dare you say that!" Misha screamed.

"Why are you so angry, do you have your period or something?" Well folks at that point Hiei should have just killed himself and saved Misha the time.

"HIEI! Koenma is sending me to a shrine, so that I may become one with Hikara. I'm leaving for 3 months..." Misha stated. She just found out that Hiei liked her, she wasn't quite ready to leave.

"And this is a problem." Hiei stated.

"Yeah, Hiei, because I have to go alone, all alone." This confession made Hiei annoyed. Koenma was sending his woman away! Of course Koenma didn't know that she was his woman yet. It had only been a few hours. No wonder Misha ran off to her room when he first kissed her. Hiei flopped down. This didn't seem possible, everything was going to fast. Way to fast.

"When do you leave?" Hiei looked off towards the forest, not looking at Misha once.

"In a week." Misha softly replied.

The next week was filled with tears and packing. Boton who Misha had met maybe twice was crying the worst. Hiei though was the worst. He was moody, if a man had PMS, Hiei was that man. He was extremely happy when he and Misha were alone. But when he had to share her, he was horrible to be around.

Kurama and Boton stood by each other each crying in their own way. Boton out-right and Kurama on the inside. Yusuke gave Misha a bear hug and noogie, say if anything bothered her that she could call him. Koenma was there, and oddly in his teenage form. Hiei stood off from the group. His eyes were black, all emotion gone. Misha tried so hard to have him say good bye but it wasn't happening.

"Good-bye everyone." Misha smiled a noticeably fake smile and walked out of the palace with a sack that held more that it told. She walked alone for a few minutes when she began having a weird feeling that someone was following her.

A figure dropped from the trees in front of her. "Misha." Hiei grabbed her and captured her in a wild kiss, which left her breathless.

"Why were you following me?" Misha stated once she got her bearings back.

"There's nothing else to do, and I didn't get to tell you good-bye." Hiei smirked. "Good-bye." With that he left a distraught Misha on her own.

The weeks went by slowly as Hiei and Misha were apart. So many times Hiei wanted to check to make sure she was ok. Finally 2 months into the time Misha returned. She was tired, cranky, and fat.

"What? Why are you home early?" Kurama was the first person that saw the changed Misha.

"I'm pregnant. Where's Hiei?" Misha tiredly asked.

"A Safe bet is your room, he went in there every night to sleep." Boton had popped around Kurama. Kurama blushed.

"Thanks." Misha sped out of there, what ever they were doing she didn't want to know. She walked to her room, but was stopped by a black blur and a pulled into a room that she had never been in before. Hiei's room. Hiei was there and he took no time in noticing her widening girth. "When did you get fat?"

"Idiot! I'm pregnant." Misha growled. "You are so-so-so insensitive!" Misha yelled.

"And you are back here with me. That's all I care about." Hiei stared at her stomach. " When is it due?"

"Soon Hiei, when a deity becomes pregnant, she can choose when to have the baby. I wanted to wait to come home, but that was to long." Misha peered into Hiei's eyes. He was tired, like he hadn't slept.

"Hn." Hiei stated. He took her back out into the hall and led her down to Koenma.

"Hiei, what an unexpected vis- what are you doing back?" he had spotted Misha.

"I'm pregnant." Misha stated in a flat tone.

"How!" Koenma yelled out raged.

"Well when a man and woman get together..." Hiei started in his sarcastic little tone.

"Who's is it?" Koenma interjected.

"Mine." Misha stated, Hiei laughed.

"And whose else!" Koenma yelled.

"Mine." Hiei stepped forward and put his hand on Misha's shoulder.

"Well this is great, not every demon in spirit world will want your daughter's hand in marriage, and since you to aren't married, Misha is at a risk! I hope you are both happy." Koenma shushed them out of his office.

"Well that was great." Misha slunked down against the door to Koenma's office.

Koenma opened his door, thinking that he should offer to marry the deity, it would please his father. Little did he know that Misha had been sitting there and fell back into his office once the door opened.

"Misha I have an idea." Koenma straitened his clothing.

"Koenma Hiei and I decided to get married, He wants me to be safe." Misha stated, Hiei had offered the moment before Koenma opened the door.

"Uhh ok that straitens out that mess. George, get a marriage certificate for these two _Love birds_." Koenma's whiny voice drew out the last 2 words.

"Thanks." Misha and Hiei waited for about 3 minutes then, after signing the certificate, they were officially demon and deity, er man and wife.

Well that was fun. A wedding and no party. Ha ha that is where you are wrong my dear readers. Hiei and Misha went back to the common room and there the gang was waiting, some people Misha didn't know and some she wished she didn't cough Kuwabaracough There was a small, but gorgeous cake the Kurama had made and Hiei decided that his brides face belonged in the cake. So the evening wore on and all were glad. Misha drank her share, which is stupid for a pregnant woman or demon. In the middle of the night she woke up to pains in her stomach.

"Hiei It's time!" She pushed her new husband on the floor and tried to get up. "HIEI! Help me!" She screamed in frustration.

"Hold on." Hiei lifted his very pregnant wife and sped down to the hospital wing. There he waited for 8 long hours for the child to be born. Misha screamed while every contraction wracked her body. Finally when the little girl was born, Misha was quiet.

"Congrats Mish. It's a girl. What do you want to name her?" Boton was bubbly.

"I think she should name is Arivei." Misha turned her head there was Arden, the man who's figure haunted her every night when she was at the shrine.

"Leave!" Misha, being a demon stood up and glared into purple eyes.

"Right, I will once you give me that child!" Arden reached out for the baby but his hand never met. Misha was there and as angry at a mother bear.

"Touch her and die." Misha growled.

"Ha what can a mother who just gave birth do to a demi-god like myself?" Arden laughed. He grabbed Misha and threw her body out a window, in the hospital wing. He jumped down near Misha's slowly moving form.

"Pity you didn't love me. Or this would never have had to happen." He pulled out a knife, Misha stood up and glared, she was standing only with will power, and Arden knew this. He charged his sword threw her abdomen.

By now Hiei and the other had jumped down to help, but it was to late. Misha's shallow breathing was a sign she was dying. Husband came near her and slowly lifted her lithe form into his lap."Hiei name her, Loiria. One who is whole." Misha's dying words were the child's name.

"I can't I'm sorry." Hiei whispered, "Her name will be Miho. The joy and lover of my life."

------------------------

The funeral was the most heart wrenching thing ever. It didn't rain, no not rain, but it was snowing as Hiei looked for the last time at the face of all he once held dear. The only thing left that he held dear was in his arms, little Miho.

Many apologies were offered and many tears were shed, but Hiei neither cried or spoke. Part of Him had died with this girl. He brown hair was laying softly around her still face. 'As if she were sleeping.' Hiei thought dryly. Her hands were clasped across her chest, there Hiei had placed a snip from a Lilac bush. His eyes may have been dry, but his heart had been smashed. Snowflakes landed softly on Misha's eyelashes and faith.

Her casket was made of oak and her final resting place was white muslin. Hiei touched her face and all he felt was a cold body, but what he saw was a dream being buried away. The casket was lowered and Hiei watched with remorse as he said good-bye for the last time.

He looked down at the bundle in his arms. Slowly he started to sing a song that Misha had taught him:

I can't believe you need me,

I never thought I would be needed for anything

I can't believe my shoulder would carry such important weight

As your head and your tears

I can't believe you chose me, in all my fragility, me

It hurts so much when I love you, it makes me cry,

Every time

The little boy made for me in the stars,

In the stars, that's why I can't let you go

The little boy made for me in the stars

That's why I love you more the further I go,

And before this existence you were always there,

Waiting for me,

You are, you are the realest thing I know

Hands down

The realest thing I know

I'm not used to being carried

Or being able to carry your pretty song

I have been bruised by my many trails

Sometimes my skin's so thick, it's frail

I just need to be ignored 'til I wake up to the beauty that is yours

And it all comes to life so suddenly

This is a place that's so deep, the water's so deep I hesitate, 'cause

You're the little boy made for me in the stars

In the stars, that's why I can't let you go.

The little boy made for me in the stars

That's why I love you more the further I go

Before this existence you were always here

Inside of me

You are, you are, the realest thing I know

Hands down...the realest thing I know

I'm sliding on the rainbows of my childhood dreams

I'm sliding on the rainbows of my childhood dreams.

He turned his back on the casket and made his way back to the castle with the worlds next legend. The next deity that would likely die for all that she held dear. Hiei smiled a real smile. When she was older he would be there and tell her about her mother's amazing compassion for those with out and those in need. He cried now, knowing that his daughter was going to go through the same thing, but would do so willingly.

--------------------------

I want to thank Jess chan, and everyone who reviewed, Thank you all, and I hope to write a new story real soon. 


End file.
